There is another just like the doctor
by The-only-other-timelord
Summary: The doctor new her from before but he wonder where. Doctor/ oc later chapters will be dirtier but please leave a review if its good or if I should change something. Dreamer I feel kinda looks like daenerys targaryen but diffrent


Los Angeles, California 1953

The Tardis made a complete stop I was about to open the door when Clara asked me " Doctor where are we"? "Well Clara we are in Los Angeles 1953 to be exact. Time of rock and roll, the mashed potato and my favourite The Golden era". She seemed to be ok with it we quickly changed into some more appropriate attire so we could blend in. We seem to be at some club called The Tailspin. I never understood the 50's really but it has some really beautiful women maybe I could pick up a new companion while I'm here"Doctor why are we here, everything here seems fine" Clara said snapping me out of my trance. "Well Clara I picked up an alien reading from this club inside the Tardis earlier but I don't see anything out of the ordinary" I say just as I whip out my sonic screwdriver " maybe I can catch the signal and Aha! Now all we need to do is follow the signal and we should be able to find this alien. That is strange there is no alien in sight". We keep walking till we hit the main hall of the club where I see the most beautiful woman ever, her hair seemed to be a very light blond almost white ran down to her waist her bangs were done up in two little braids wrapping around her head and her skin oh her skin was almost the colour of porcelain but just a bit darker 'hmm this is new my pants are starting to feel a little tight' I say this to myself so Clara couldn't hear me. I saw her again this time she started to sing she was so hypnotising she had the voice of a siren. She looked at me her golden eyes were to much for me to handle anymore act cool try not to think about the girl. "Doctor are you ok your face is all flush. Wait you like her don't you dose the doctor have a crush". "Clara stop it I do not like her" " oh Doctor but I think you do come on let's go talk to her then" "Clara we have work to do I don't have time for you to bother me about a random girl" "well fine then Doctor ill go talk to her then" and with that she ran to go talk to the girl after the song was done I had to follow Clara to make sure she was safe. ' The dreamer I have seen that name before but where' I thought . " Clara there you are you had me worried" " Sorry Doctor didn't mean to worry you but I had to find that girl I have seen her before I'm sure of it" we continued to walk down the hallway till we reached a door with the name Dreamer written across it. "Ok Clara we will talk to her for a few minutes then we really need to get back to finding this alien" " ok Doctor I understand no go on knock on the door". Just as I was about to knock a voice called in from the room saying " Come in" how did this Dreamer girl know we were here at her door and what is her real name. I slowly opened the door with Clara as she opened the door and stepped inside my sonic started to get a reading the alien was close. " hello um miss Dreamer my name is Clara and my friend here is the doctor and we just kind of wanted to speak to you if you knew about some strange events going on here at this club" as soon as clara said this she stepped out from behind a traditional Japanese dressing area she began to speak " wait did you just say The Doctor it's been a long time since I heard that name oh how I miss him where is he" she still hasn't seen me standing at the door I had to speak " wait how do you know me I haven't seen you before " " you really don't remember me do you of course you don't its been 300 years since we last talked". Clara looked as shocked as me I spoke again" 300 years that's not possible your human" "well not exactly" she said " Doctor I want you to put your hands on my chest and tell me what you feel" oh god no something is going to show how I feel if I do come on doctor you can do this just move your hands. Her breast there so soft and perfect but there was something else her heart beat there was two of them how I need to ask." Your heart beat there is two of them how is that possible unless it really is true your a timelord as well" " but doctor I thought you said there were no more timelords left" " well Clara I lied there was another we were in love on gallifrey we traveled together for a while after the time war but during are journeys I was told by some medical officials she died I guess she survived and oh how I missed her" I pulled her in for a tight hug and a quick kiss I knew I saw that face before that's probably why I was feeling the stirrings in my lower area when I saw her. " I missed you too Doctor". " Would you like to travel with us miss dreamer it would be a great honour and I would finally get to have some girl talk finally" she laughed at the little joke Clara made " I would love to join you too especially since I will get to spend some time with my love".


End file.
